


I Will Not Bow

by Call_Me_Kiba



Series: I'll Survive, Paranoid [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abuse, Blood, Character Death, Feral Sidon, M/M, Rape/Non-con - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: Link was captured by the Yiga clan.I'll get better at summaries some day.This...I have no idea where this came from but uhh...Please don't read if you feel uncomfortable with any of the tags/triggers.





	I Will Not Bow

Link didn’t know what time it was, or how long he had been here. The only sounds he could hear were the steady dripping of water, and the crackle of the torches. Or, he thought they were torches. He couldn’t see anything through the blindfold. He could’ve kicked himself, being ambushed by -Yiga- of all things. The hero assumed they took him back to their base, but he couldn’t be sure. He wasn’t sure of anything.

They had beat him mercilessly, he could still feel the whip cuts on his back. During his whipping he wondered who came up with the idea to put pieces of metal onto the ends of it. The bastards wanted him to join their clan, be at their mercy, demanding he tell them what he knew of the other Domains. He refused, it wasn’t like he could tell them anyway. The morons kept his hands tied. Blood dripped from his wounds, he nose, his mouth, it was starting to dry and become sticky. Link wished they hadn’t taken his clothes. Just another way to humiliate him. He could feel tears forming in his eyes, wanting Sidon desperately.

When Link heard footsteps coming toward him, he tensed. Link tried to pull at the ropes that held his arms above his head, his feet just barely touching the dirt floor. His long ears twitched to the sound of two voices laughing at him. 

“Ha. The hero of Hyrule. Strung up like a pig for slaughter!” 

“Just tell us what we need to know. Join us, and your pain will stop!” 

Link grit his teeth, spitting a mouthful of blood in the direction of one of the voices. He cried out when a fist connected with his stomach, and the rope holding him lowered until his feet were flat on the floor, his own weight making him lean forward and wrenching his arms at an awkward angle behind him. Link hid his face in his elbow until a rough hand grabbed his hair and yanked his head back. 

“They always learn the hard way..” Link heard movement behind him, something hard and blood hot rubbing against his backside. He tensed more. No way. They aren’t going to..? His breathing picked up in panic, and he started to struggle. 

*No no no no no no no no no no no no!* 

Link’s mouth dropped open when the Yiga behind him thrust his cock to the hilt into his unprepared hole, he felt something break, something run down his thighs. As he went to scream the other Yiga in front of him shoved his cock into Link’s mouth, making him gag and struggle harder. They gave him no time to adjust before they started their relentless thrusting, the one behind him gripping his hips with bruising force. Link thought they were speaking to him, but he couldn’t hear over the high pitched whining in his ears. 

*It hurts, I can’t breathe, I won’t give in, Sidon help, Sidon help, Sidon help, Sidon!!* 

The Yiga at his mouth paused, pressing into Link’s throat until his nose touched to his groin. 

“Did you hear something?” 

“Shut up will you? Don’t ruin this for me.” 

Their thrusting picked up in ferocity, Link’s screams muffled by the cock in his mouth. The Hylian could feel tears running down his bruised cheeks, blood dripping from him in various places. He was about to break. He had to hold on. Surely someone was coming for him….Right? 

Link felt a hand on his shoulder and the cock shoved down his throat stopped again. 

“He..He’s marked? This is from a Zora!” 

The Yiga behind him grunted, getting closer to orgasm. “So? Who cares?” 

“You don’t get it! The Zora that gave him this bite can find him anywhere in Hyrule! I don’t know how it works but it’s true! I’ve seen it!” 

They both cried out as they emptied themselves into the body between them, Link gagged again before going limp. The Yiga gave little thrusts as they rode out their orgasm. 

“You idiot that’s just an old story. It’s not-” 

A loud, rage filled roar made the room shake, and everything started to happen too quickly for Link to process. When the Yiga let him go, Link immediately started throwing up as he fell limp in his binds. It left a vile taste in his mouth, he couldn’t seem to stop. His shoulders popped and he cried out weakly. He heard shrieks of fear, snarling, blood spilling, the smell of copper filling the air and making Link more sick, then silence. He was dry heaving now. Shaking. He tried to get his feet under him, but he failed each time, making the ropes tighter and his shoulders almost popping out of their sockets. 

Link heard something approach him, panic starting to rise in his chest again. He flinches at the large hand cupping his cheek, a wounded noise reaching Link’s ears. 

“Link, my love, my pearl, I’m here. It’s me, you’re going to be OK.” Sidon’s voice was soft, emotional. Link froze. 

*S….Sidon…?* 

Link started to shake as Sidon held him gently under his chest, cutting the ropes from him. Link cried out weakly as he fell forward, his shoulders popping again. He frantically pet his hands against Sidon’s arm until he was gathered up against the Zora’s chest. The prince held him gently as he removed the blindfold, shocked at the dull look in Link’s eyes. The little Hylian looked back up at Sidon, eyes widening before he broke apart, sobs ripping from his throat. Link was too weak to do more than that, the adrenaline rush left his body heavy, and the pain he was in was immense. 

“Oh goddess, Link…What did they do to you..?” Sidon held him as he sobbed, gently petting Link’s hair trying to sooth his broken treasure. “You’re safe now love,” a growl bubbled up in Sidon’s voice, “no one will ever touch you again. I’m so sorry it took me so long to get here…” 

Link just nestled more into his prince, petting the scales above his heart slowly. He just wanted to go home. He was tired. 

Sidon carefully got up, taking Link away from the bloodbath Sidon caused. The other Zora the prince had brought with him gasped when they saw the little Hylian. 

“I’m taking him back to the Domain.” Sidon glared at the Yiga his troops captured. “Leave no survivors. Any Yiga you come across on your way back home, kill them. I’ll deal with Zelda about it later. I’m sure she will understand my order.” 

The troops nodded, and Sidon walked to the nearest river, leaving screams behind him.


End file.
